Huntress
by Abigail15Sage
Summary: He was innocent,she practically screamed Guilty. So how did two opposite people end up making love? Sakura lives to prey on the male species and Naruto was her next victim. Until one day she opened her eyes and realized she didnt want to leave him in bed


So this is my first three-shot ever! Tell me what you think!

Oh and I recommend listening to this song while you read, only because I wrote it to this song! Go on YouTube and look up Kelly Clarkson: Little Miss Independent!

_*-*-*Abiagil15Sage*-*-*_

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm _

"I wanna know what's wrong with the world." Sakura Haruno muttered as she elbowed through the crowds. Crowds that pretty much came with the territory of the county fair. But this crowd was different. It was like a ring of people had surrounded something. A fight maybe? No, she couldn't hear any violence. Plus, there was another strange detail about this crowd, it consisted of all girls. Girl's with heart shaped eyes, if that were possible, and drool forming in their mouths. A crowd like this could only mean one thing...HE were back in town.

"Out of my way!" Sakura shouted and a group of girls in front of her turned to glare viciously over their shoulders. But in the instant their eyes transported her image to their brain's the glares faltered, and was replaced with nervousness. Yeah, Sakura thought smugly as they moved aside to let her pass, I look good and I know it.

In a way the world was funny. Most of the time it isn't the nice, or smart, or innocent people who rule. It's the attractive ones. The prettier you are the more respect you get. So I must look like a queen to them, she thought as the crowds parted like the red sea.

She had always been attractive. First she was cute with big green eyes and short blonde hair, then she was beautiful in her Middle school uniform with straight cut bangs, and now, 17 years old, she was drop dead gorgeous. Her freshly cut hair dyed pink only made her look more exotic.

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

"Hey!" One girl screeched as Sakura brushed past her. "You knocked my drink out of my hands you bitch!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks, turned her head back slightly, and rested a hand on her hip. "Oh I wouldn't be yelling if I were you, in fact, you should me on your knees thanking me." She eyed the girl up and down for a moment. Long blonde hair, strange purple eyes, and humungous breasts. She was pretty. But she's still got nothing on me, she thought with a shrug.

"Um, why would I thank you?" The blonde tossed her thick ponytail over her shoulders and flicked her long bangs with a jerk of her neck. She gave Sakura a hard glare. She's not scared of me, Sakura realized with a hint of surprise. A challenge? Hmm, sounds fun.

"Well by the looks of it you were drinking a root beer float. Ice-cream has carbs in It and hunny" She purposely paused and ran her gaze to the blondes thighs, "You don't need it."

"How sweet of you." The blonde growled. "Why don't you come a little closer and say that again."

"Alright." Sakura smirked as the blonde's eyes widened just a fraction of a second. I know, you thought you would scare me, she thought. But you don't know me bitch, and you should have just kept your mouth shut.

Sakura stopped so that the toes of their shoes were just brushing, and leaned into her face with a smirk. "I'll say it loud and clear this time." The volume of her voice grabbed the attention of most of the girls in the crowd. "You called me a bitch because of your own clumsiness. You blamed your spilled drink on me. Well let me tell you pig, a root beer like that only makes people fat. Or in your case...fatter."

A few girls snickered as they watched, others gawked, but the rest started to chant.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!"

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

Things happened very quickly from there. The blonde obviously had never taken a fighting class. Just like every other bimbo out there, she went for the hair. Sakura had lost enough hair for one day, having cut it just this morning from its waist length to just under her chin. So she took a quick step back and let the blonde grab air. Air...hair, close enough.

Unlike the blonde, Sakura had taken fighting classes. Many actually. You see, women were meant to be warriors. They were perfectly fit for the battle field; they just needed the wits to survive. One form of fighting that stuck with her was called zanshin. It was a way of fighting with a clear mind. Keeping your emotions in check so that you see all the important things. To be aware of everything and yet focused on nothing. Zanshin was a form of complete balance. She saw, heard, felt everything! The blonde girl, the surrounding crowd, the ground beneath her feet, the way her legs stretched as she aimed a round house kick at the blondes cheek, the sound of the blondes gasp as she landed on the ground, and then the way the crowd to her right seemed to part.

Trouble!, a fierce voice shouted in her head. Sakura recognized this voice as her strategy voice. The thoughts in her head that warned her, helped her, and made her a fighter.

Stand your ground! The fierce voice shouted and Sakura instantly clenched her fists and squared her shoulders. Nothing could move her from this spot, not even death. The voice growled in disgust, two boys.

The first one she saw was dark. Very brooding and his mouth seemed to be painted on in a permanent frown. I don't like him...

The second boy seemed to be the complete opposite. Where the first boy was dark, this boy was light. Where the first boy was pale, this boy was tan. Black hair, blonde. Black eyes, blue. Blocked off, open. Annoyed, worried. This was the boy that caused the crowd. She just knew it.

The comparisons just went on and on, until the Blonde boy glanced down at Ino and gasped. "Jesus Christ!"

"Hn." The dark boy kicked the dirt and shrugged off a clinging girl with red hair and glasses. The red head was dressed...well, sluttish. She odiously had no honor for herself, and she pouted pathetically at the dark haired boy for not giving her a kiss. This was what Sakura detested. Girls who acted like play things. This red haired girl wouldn't be able to stand two days with her zanshin master; she'd die right on the spot. Women could practically rule the world if it wasn't for stupid girls like this one.

Zanshin allowed her to think all this, while watching as the blonde boy ran to the blonde girl's rescue. He kneeled down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. Out cold, Sakura thought smugly.

Suddenly the blonde boy's eye's flashed in anger and he directed it right at her. It surprised her, this boy's face was made to smile, not...this.

"What did you do to Ino?" He gritted his teeth, as if he wanted to yell and shout but he had the self-control to do otherwise.

Ino...so that's her name. Ino, doesn't that mean pig? Sakura smiled to herself, and I called her a pig earlier to, she thought. That must of really pissed her off.

"I said .!" The blonde boy demanded an answer while Ino lay perfectly still.

No danger after all, the fierce voice told her. Because even if this boy was angry, she could tell he would never hit her. She relaxed and shrugged. "Nothing she didn't deserve."

"Nothing she didn't...what kind of answer is that?" The blonde stood and pointed down at Ino. "She's bleeding from the mouth!"

Sakura scoffed, "Course' she is. I kicked her in the face."

The blonde blinked slowly, and then glanced down at Ino, saying very slowly "So she isn't bleeding from...you know, inside?"

This boy was innocent. Anger or no anger. If boys like him, stupid, weak, and idiotically heroic inhabited the world, and girls like the redhead didn't exist, women really would rule the world.

If only the world were perfect, her thoughts muttered.

"Well?" The blonde boy demanded an answer.

Sakura let out a laugh and shook her head. "No internal bleeding. Promise."

He let out a sigh of relief then his eyes flashed in shock as Sakura turned to leave. The fight was over, so there was no reason to stay. Besides, she wanted a root beer float. Past events had given her a craving.

"Whoa!" She heard the blonde shout. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Naruto just let her go." A deep voice that must have belonged to the darker boy said.

Naruto...what a funny sounding name. Kind of the type of name you'd expect a dummy to have. Hey! What'dya know...it fits!

"Are you crazy?" Naruto gasped. "Sasuke she like... karate kicked Ino out cold!"

"She got what she deserved." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ugh!" Naruto frowned. "Not you to!"

"Hey!" Sakura called out over her shoulder and Naruto looked back over at her in shock. Like he forgot she was there even if he was just speaking of her. Like I said...dummy.

She retraced her steps and kneeled down by Ino. Naruto stared down at her like she suddenly grew two heads but she ignored it. "The tongue heals pretty fast on its own. But to speed up the process you'd need to keep it clean. And you'd want to keep ice on it to help the pain and swelling."

"Uh...okay." Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together. Clearly confused. And he looked dumber than ever before. Kind of cute actually.

Sakura sighed. "Tell her that when she wakes up would you."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously, and took a step toward Sakura as she reached in her pockets and took out a twenty before stuffing it in Ino's tight blouse.

"For the root beer." She whispered to the unconscious girl. Then she stood u, brushing the grass off her knees, and gave Naruto a wink. "See you later dummy."

"Uh...Yeah see yah- WAIT! Dummy?"

Sakura threw back her head in a laugh and walked away with the grace of a true predator.

She'd eat him up and then spit him out. Because she was Sakura Haruno, the Huntress. And Naruto was her prey.


End file.
